What Happened the Rest of the Evening
by BersealiaDreamheart
Summary: You ever wondered what happened after Raz and Oleander's brains were separated until morning? Dr. Loboto chases Raz and his friends to a bakery where they teach the mad dentist a lesson and bake up a little something special. And Loboto is the main ingredient! A play format parody of the videogame "Psychonauts" and the bakery scene from "102 Dalmatians."


SCENE: The ruins of Thorny's Tower home for the Disturbed.

(AT RISE: RAZ and OLEANDER are standing near the broken down Psycho-Blaster Death Tank and holding their heads, trying to get their senses back after being recranialized. RAZ'S father, AUGUSTUS AQUATO, is standing nearby. After a few seconds, RAZ looks up and hears a soft moan. LILI has regained consciousness and is getting to her feet. SASHA, MILLA, and FORD are still out cold)

RAZ - Lili!

(RAZ runs over and helps LILI to her feet)

LILI - What happened? Where's the coach? When I get him, I am so gonna-!

RAZ - Relax, Lili, the coach is not insane anymore.

AUGUSTUS - What he was before, he is no more. And he wasn't driven insane by the psitanium.

RAZ - Wait. What?

GUS - He was being controlled by another being. That giant entity in that person's mind wasn't natural for his psyche, and neither was his child-like projection.

LILI - Who are you? You're freaking me out!

RAZ - Lili, that's my dad.

LILI - Oh, sorry, Raz. But still, how does he know all this?

GUS - I'm a part-time psychonaut. It's my job to recognize these things.

(RAZ and LILI are taken aback)

LILI - Raz, you never told me your dad was a psychonaut!

RAZ - I didn't know.

OLEANDER'S VOICE - Wait a second!

(OLEANDER gets up from the tank, fully recovered)

OLEANDER - I thought that kid said you were only an acrobat. Now you're telling me you're a psychonaut?

GUS - (Shrugging) What? I can't have a second job?

(RAZ, LILI, and OLEANDER look at one another in silence. Suddenly there is a squeal and SHEEGOR runs over with a look of panic on her face)

SHEEGOR - Raz! Dr. Loboto survived the fall from the tower and now he's after the kids!

OLEANDER - (Grimly) Why did I bother saving that scum earlier?

RAZ - Don't worry, Sheegor, I've got this.

LILI - I'm coming with you!

(RAZ and LILI run off)

GUS - Razputin!

(OLEANDER stops him)

OLEANDER - Let him go. I've been watching that kid all night long. He's a lethal weapon disguised as a circus clown. That cyborg loon doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

(SCENE: Outside the main lodge of Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. All the students are standing on the front deck, waiting for help to arrive. CLEM, CRYSTAL, BOBBY, BENNY, CHLOE, PHOEBE, QUENTIN, and VERNON are sitting around bored. KITTY and FRANKIE are passing the time to make more bracelets. The camp couples—NILS and ELKA, and ELTON and MILKA—are spending the time watching the night sky. J.T. and CHOPS are busy practicing their PSI-blast shots. MIKHAIL is keeping a lookout while MALOOF and DOGEN are pacing and worrying the most. CRYSTAL sees something and points)

CRYSTAL - Hey, look, guys! Raz and Lili are back!

(The KIDS look up to see RAZ and LILI running for the deck from the back path. All the KIDS cheer, except BOBBY, who's angry, and BENNY, who's flabbergasted)

KITTY and FRANKIE - Lili!

ELTON - She's alright!

MALOOF - You did it, Raz!

CLEM - You saved Lili!

(LILI hugs KITTY and FRANKIE. RAZ goes over and high-fives DOGEN, MALOOF, CLEM, and ELTON)

CRYSTAL - We knew you could do it!

RAZ - (Urgent) There's no time to celebrate. We have to get out of here. Dr. Loboto's coming after us.

DOGEN - You mean that mad doctor who was working for the coach?

RAZ - He wasn't working for the coach! Dr. Loboto brainwashed him into doing his biding!

(The KIDS gasp)

BOBBY - What?

MALOOF - You mean the same way the doctor brainwashed Linda into being the lake monster?

RAZ - Exactly, Maloof! He used the coach in order to infiltrate the camp and make it seem like it was his idea! The coach may be out of his control, but we're not safe here anymore!

(DOGEN sees something behind the group and screams. All the KIDS look and scream when they see DR. LOBOTO standing on the path)

LOBOTO - Stay right were you are, my little patents.

(RAZ runs up to the front of the group with what looks like a hackysack in his hand)

RAZ - Take this!

(RAZ throws the object at LOBOTO who catches it. He laughs)

LOBOTO - Nice try, kid.

(The object explodes in a cloud of chartreuse mist, revealing the object to be a confusion grenade. LOBOTO looks around, beaming like he's in a stupor)

LOBOTO - Aren't the stars lovely tonight?

RAZ - Run!

(The KIDS scream and run down the path towards the parking lot. They past the main gate entrance to and run down the road. LOBOTO snaps out of his trance and runs after the kids. The KIDS run until a herd of nine elk run out in front of them. The KIDS skid to a stop. A older BUCK with twenty-point antlers approaches RAZ)

BUCK - Are you Raz, the child who freed Linda the Lungfish from the evil one?

RAZ - Uh, yeah.

BUCK - Linda has asked me and my herd to aid you. Anywhere you need to run, we will take you.

RAZ - Uh, okay. Well, do you know of the bakery just down his road?

BUCK - By the drown Spirit of Oblongata, we will take you there.

(The elk kneel down. RAZ and LILI mount the older buck. BOBBY, BENNY, and CHLOE mount a younger buck with only four points. The other KIDS mount the seven does in pairs of two or three—NILS and ELKA; ELTON and MILKA; CLEM and CRYSTAL; J.T. and CHOPS; KITTY and FRANKIE; PHOEBE, QUENTIN, and VERNON; MIKHAIL, MALOOF, and DOGEN)

KITTY - I really don't like this!

RAZ - Relax, it's just like riding a horse.

(The elk stand up and run off with the KIDS as LOBOTO nearly catches up to them)

LOBOTO - Curses!

(The elk run through the forest with great speed and agility. Some kids like RAZ and J.T. are enjoying the ride, while some like KITTY, DOGEN, and BENNY are not)

* * *

(After a while, the KIDS reach a large bakery factory in the middle of a town. The KIDS dismount the elk)

RAZ - Thanks for the lift.

BUCK - We will hide until your elders come for you.

(The elk run back to the forest while the KIDS follow RAZ up a fire escape to a broken fan that leads into the bakery. The KIDS enter the bakery fan one by one. LOBOTO emerges from road in a sedan just in time to see RAZ and LILI as the last ones to enter the bakery through the fan)

LOBOTO - I'll make a root canal through your skull.

(LOBOTO gets out of the car and follows the kids, climbing up the fire escape)

* * *

(Inside, the KIDS run across two sets of pistons to the catwalks on the other side of the factory. The KIDS on the other side are sitting on flour bags and standing on the railings, looking around the factory. RAZ helps the last of the kids get over to the other side. LILI looks over and sees something that scares her. A few KIDS scream)

LILI - Raz, look out!

DOGEN - It's the mad doctor!

(RAZ whips around just in time to see LOBOTO climb through the fan)

LOBOTO - I found you!

(LOBOTO takes a step towards RAZ, who puts up a defensive stance)

RAZ - Give it up, Doc, the coach is no longer your lackey and turned himself in! It's over!

LOBOTO - I'm not leaving without these children's brains. You have no idea how much trouble you caused me tonight.

RAZ - You brought it on yourself!

LOBOTO - Now come over here like a good little boy.

(RAZ ignores LOBOTO and instead vaults over the railing onto one of the pistons. LOBOTO growls in frustration and climbs over the railing after him. RAZ slowly walks backwards on the narrow pillar, which LOBOTO has a harder time balancing on due to his larger size. LOBOTO almost loses his balance halfway across, but regains it. LOBOTO backs RAZ up to the other kids. RAZ starts to get scared, looking at the KIDS then back at LOBOTO. He does not want LOBOTO to get past him)

DOGEN - Get away from us, monster!

(DOGEN picks up a crowbar on the catwalk and throws it at LOBOTO. LOBOTO dodges it, but loses his balance. LOBOTO falls off, grabbing onto an electric cord at the last second. The crowbar hits a button on a control panel. A buzzer goes off and the factory roars to life. The lights turn on, the pistons—including the one RAZ is standing on—start moving, and the oven begins to preheat)

RAZ - Uh oh.

(LOBOTO whimpers as he desperately holds on to the cord)

KIDS - (All at once) Jump, Raz! Jump! Come on, Raz! Get over here! Hurry!

(RAZ turns around and jumps off the piston onto the catwalks with the other kids. LOBOTO swings to safety on an inactive escalator belt. LOBOTO looks back at RAZ)

RAZ - Give it up, Loboto!

LOBOTO - Never!

(RAZ looks around and sees a handle on a chain. He uses telekinesis to pull down the handle. The escalator belt LOBOTO is standing on activates, causing LOBOTO to fall into one of the flour scoops and get stuck. LOBOTO is carried to the top and falls twelve feet onto a flat cart below)

LOBOTO - AHHHH!

(LOBOTO lands on the cart back first with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of him)

KIDS - Ooo!

RAZ - Lili!

(LILI hits a button close to her. The cart dumps the dazed LOBOTO onto another cart. It rolls underneath a large vat full of raw eggs as LOBOTO gets up. VERNON pushes a button with a chicken on it which bawks. The vat of eggs spills out of the bottom on LOBOTO. The doctor is left wiping egg whites from his face while gasping for air. BOBBY sees a rusty handled lever)

BOBBY - Benny! Chloe! Give me a hand!

(BOBBY, BENNY, and CHLOE run over to the lever and, after some effort, pull it down. LOBOTO screams as the cart dumps him and the eggs into a giant mixing bowl full of milk. The KIDS laugh at LOBOTO as he is left gasping for air. LOBOTO looks up to see RAZ smirking at him. LOBOTO snarls at him and tries to get out of the mixing bowl, but slips and falls back in)

RAZ - Flour, guys!

NILS - Bombs away!

(NILS and ELKA use their feet to push a large bag of flour off the catwalks. The bag breaks open as it lands hard on LOBOTO'S head. LOBOTO coughs and spits out puffs of flour. CLEM and CRYSTAL push another bag of flour off the catwalks on LOBOTO'S head, which also breaks open. J.T. and CHOPS drop two more flour bags on the doctor's head. They break open too.

MALOOF - Here's some chocolate!

(MALOOF and MIKHAIL push off a bag of cocoa powder)

KITTY - Don't forget the sugar!

(KITTY and FRANKIE push off a bag of sugar. Both bags land on Loboto's head and break open in a cloud of brown coco powder. MILKA appears near the mixer controls and turns a knob, which lowers a large mixer towards the bowl. LOBOTO shakes in fear as the mixer slowly lowers into the bowl)

MILKA - The mixer's in the bowl, Raz!

RAZ - Turn her on, Elton!

(ELTON sets the mixer controls to medium power. LOBOTO holds on for life as the mixer begins to beat and stir him in the mixing bowl, turning the ingredients into cake batter)

LOBOTO - Whaa-ah-ah! Help! Ah!

(The KIDS watch as LOBOTO spins around and around in the mixing bowl)

BOBBY - Faster!

(ELTON sets the speed to a higher level)

RAZ - Give him hell!

(RAZ uses telekinesis to push it to maximum power. LOBOTO screams as the speed of the mixer pulls him under the batter until only his legs show)

LOBOTO - NO! AHHHH! (glug-glug)

(The KIDS watch from the catwalks as LOBOTO'S legs spin around in the bowl with the mixer)

DOGEN - The doctor's going 'round and 'round and 'round...

(At the this point, the mixer stops. LOBOTO'S legs sink back into the batter as the mixer raises out of the bowl. The bowl dumps the batter and LOBOTO onto another conveyor belt)

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at the asylum...)

(GUS and OLEANDER works to revive SASHA, MILLA, and FORD. A group of PSYCHONAUTS and concerned PARENTS are arriving on the scene in canoes as SASHA, MILLA, and FORD come to. TRUMAN is leading them)

TRUMAN - Agent Nein, we got an S.O.S from some students here. What the hell happened here?

SASHA - A mad dentist brainwashed Agent Oleander. They stole everyone's brain to arm a fleet of Psycho-Blaster Death Tanks to take over the world. A young boy saved all the brains and combined his brain with Agent Oleander's to restore his sanity.

GUS - Well, that's what you get for messing around with Dr. Loboto.

MILLA - What?

GUS - You never heard of Dr. Loboto? He's the most wanted man in the U.S. He was a spy for a psychic terrorist organization and their top brainwasher. He's got a million dollar reward for his capture.

SHEEGOR - Agent Oleander!

(SHEEGOR runs over)

SHEEGOR - Hurry! Raz and the other children fled to the bakery and Dr. Loboto's after them!

TRUMAN - You heard her! Move! Move!

(The PSYCHONAUTS and PARENTS quickly run for the boats. SASHA and MILLA help carry FORD who is still too weak to walk)

* * *

(Back at the bakery...)

(LOBOTO is covered head to toe in chocolate cake batter. RAZ walks over to a giant roller and carefully walks across on it as LOBOTO glares at him. As RAZ is crossing, NILS tips and falls into FRANKIE, causing her fall into a button. The roller quickly moves down to the conveyer belt towards LOBOTO)

RAZ - Whoa!

LOBOTO - Ahh!

(RAZ falls off the roller and lands on his feet in the batter while the roller trips LOBOTO, causing him to fall face first into the batter. RAZ tries to pull his feet out, but is stuck)

MALOOF - What happened?

FRANKIE - Nils pushed me!

NILS - Did not!

(The roller is rolling LOBOTO like a piece of dough. Every time it comes to his head, it pushes his face into the batter, leaving him to gasp for air before getting face planted again. This happens three times before the roller goes back up. LOBOTO looks up to see RAZ struggling to pull his feet out at the end of the conveyor belt)

LOBOTO - I got you now, you little brat!

(LOBOTO tries to get up and crawl to RAZ, but the slippery batter makes it too difficult. LOBOTO growls in frustration until the conveyor belt moves him towards RAZ. LOBOTO laughs as he gets closer to RAZ. LOBOTO tries to us the sneezing powder on RAZ, but the clawed arm is filled with batter, rendering the powder useless)

DOGEN - Hold on, Raz!

(DOGEN pulls down the nearest lever. A series of sharp cutting blades fall down onto the conveyor belt, cutting at the batter. LOBOTO notices the sharp blades)

DOGEN - Oops.

PHOEBE - Nice going, Dogen.

(LOBOTO sneers at RAZ and grabs him in a headlock. RAZ is unable to get away)

LOBOTO - If I can't make you sneeze your brain out, I'll just cut your head open! So along!

(LOBOTO throws RAZ under the blades as they come down. RAZ quickly moves, but is apparently caught by the blades. All the children, including BOBBY and BENNY gasp in horror)

LILI - RAZ!

(Loboto laughs maliciously)

LOBOTO - Now no one can stop me from taking over the world!

(Raz suddenly gets up from between the blades, alive and unharmed)

RAZ - Missed me!

LOBOTO - Wha?

(RAZ jumps off the conveyor belt and lands on a foot petal. The conveyor belt falls at an angle, causing LOBOTO to fall down and slide into a large wedding cake mold with the cake batter. LOBOTO screams as the mold rolls down a set of tracks into an enormous oven. PHOEBE and QUENTIN set the timer as the door closes. The KIDS cheer wildly. RAZ jumps down from the conveyor belt, still covered in cake batter. LILI runs up to him as he uses a nearby towel to wipe the batter off)

LILI - I thought you were killed.

RAZ - The blades were farther apart then they looked. There was enough room for two of me.

(LILI takes a bit of the batter from RAZ'S shoulder and tastes it)

LILI - Not bad. Raz, you're great.

(RAZ and LILI kiss. They smile at each other)

GIRLS - Ooooo...

CLEM - No way! I though Raz wasn't interested in Lili!

QUENTIN - And I thought Lili hated Raz.

LILI - I didn't hate him, I just wasn't impressed until he saved me.

RAZ - I always felt that way about Lili. She's smart, and fun, and-

DOGEN - Pretty?

RAZ - Beautiful.

NILS - I was gonna say sexy.

(Everyone looks at NILS)

LILI - What?

NILS - Uh, nothing!

MALOOF - But Raz, you said that Lili wasn't your girlfriend. That you weren't interested in her.

RAZ - Well, I was lying. I thought my dad hated psychics and I didn't want him to find out.

BOBBY - You fell in the batter and still had your brain taken out.

RAZ - That's funny, Bobby. I didn't know you even _had_ a brain. At least it's not attached to your head.

(BOBBY glowers as the other kids laugh)

GUS'S VOICE - Razputin!

TRUMAN'S VOICE - Lili!

(The KIDS look up at the fan)

DOGEN - It's our parents!

MALOOF - And the camp counselors!

(The PSYCHONAUTS and PARENTS enter through the broken fan, lead by SHEEGOR, SASHA, MILLA, OLEANDER, and FORD. TRUMAN and GUS follow up behind them with the others. CLEM and CRYSTAL wave at them)

CRYSTAL - Over here!

(The GROWNUPS run down to meet the KIDS)

LILI - Dad!

(LILI runs over and hugs TRUMAN. The other KIDS rejoin their PARENTS in a joyful reunion)

TRUMAN - Who saved all of you?

KIDS - Raz did! Raz did!

TRUMAN - Who's Raz?

RAZ - Dad!

(RAZ climbs up from the lower catwalk and runs over to GUS. GUS stops RAZ who still has traces of batter on his clothes)

GUS - Razputin! What happened to you? How did you get this mud on your clothes?

RAZ - It's not mud, it's cake batter.

GUS - Cake batter? What where you doing in cake batter?

VERNON - Actually, it's kind of a funny story.

(The KIDS moan in disbelief)

KIDS - Aw, man!

RAZ - (Whispering) Vernon, shut up!

VERNON - You see, we sitting outside the main lodge when Raz returned from saving Lili. And then-

(A red light on the oven timer dings)

VERNON - Oh, never mind.

(Some of the KIDS jump down to the ground floor as the oven door opens. A large chocolate cake comes out of the oven, showing LOBOTO'S burnt up shower cap poking out of the top. The GROWNUPS look down from the catwalks with RAZ, LILI, KITTY, and Frankie)

LILI - It's a chocolate cake.

RAZ - And we made it.

(The oven door closes. Several PSYCHONAUTS jump and MILLA gasps as LOBOTO'S feet burst out of the bottom of the mold)

OLEANDER - What the bloody-?

(LOBOTO pushes his head out of the top, cake baked into this head and gasping for breath. The mold opens to reveal that LOBOTO has been fully encased in the cake. LOBOTO wobbles rather than walks across the factory floor. The KIDS and GROWNUPS burst out laughing. RAZ smirks triumphantly)

MILKA - He looks like an upside-down wedding cake!

BOBBY - That's the funniest thing I ever saw!

(LOBOTO keeps waddling, trying to get away from the humiliation)

RAZ - Okay, guys, you know the last step!

MALOOF - Oh, this is my favorite part!

(The KIDS on the lower floor grab pastry tubes and start squirting icing at LOBOTO, decorating the cake)

LOBOTO - No, stop that! Watch it!

BOBBY - Go for the eyes!

NILS - Eat this!

(The KIDS laugh and giggle as they squirt red, pink, yellow, sky blue, green, and lilac icings at the walking LOBOTO cake. Some kids, like BOBBY and J.T., get LOBOTO in the face)

LOBOTO - No! Cut it out! Stop it! Ah!

(LOBOTO is showered with rainbow sprinkles from above from the catwalks. LILI, KITTY, and FRANKIE have found a bag of rainbow sprinkles. The three girls dump cup after cup on LOBOTO and the cake. The kids continue squirting icing at LOBOTO)

LOBOTO - No, no! Ah, ah, ah, ah!

(A few PSYCHONAUTS like FORD and OLEANDER applaud the kids. LOBOTO hears a deep growl and stops waddling to look up. LINDA is standing on the catwalk over LOBOTO, drool hanging from her mouth)

LINDA - I've been waiting all night to do this.

(The drool falls from LINDA'S mouth and lands in LOBOTO'S face)

LOBOTO - GAAAH! Ugh.

KIDS - Ewwww!

ELTON'S VOICE - Oh, Linda, that's gross!

(POKYLOPE walks from beneath LINDA'S finned feet with a wedding cake topper in his mouth)

POKYLOPE - And now for the topper.

(POKYLOPE drops the topper, which lands perfectly on the humiliated LOBOTO'S head)

POKYLOPE - And now the bride and groom will kick the cake.

(RAZ and LILI—who have come down from the catwalks—run at LOBOTO and kick him onto a cart. LOBOTO screams as the cart speeds towards the doors and bursts through them into the bakery's cafe. Several BAKERY EMPLOYEES jump out of the way as the cart keeps rolling. BOBBY throws a chair in the way with telekniesis. The cart crashes into the chair and a rack, sending LOBOTO flying across the cafe and slamming into the display window, knocking over wedding cakes)

BOBBY - Yeah!

(LOBOTO moans as he slides down the glass)

FRANKIE - May we still have some cake, please?

DOGEN - No fish spit on mine!

* * *

(A few minutes later, the PSYCHONAUTS carry the defeated LOBOTO out of the bakery, having had to cut off parts of the cake so they can carry him out the front door. The KIDS are busy eating the cut sections of the cake, laughing, chewing, and smiling. SASHA, MILLA, OLEANDER, and FORD are talking with the POLICE and PSYCHONAUTS about what happened that night, along with GLORIA, FRED, and EDGAR. RAZ and LILI are sitting next to GUS and TRUMAN, eating cake and smiling)

RAZ - I love the smell of slightly-damaged-deranged-madman-chocolate cake in the middle of the night. It smells like victory.

LOBOTO - Oh, I hate that kid with the goggles! How does Oleander get out of this mess?

LILI - Piece of cake.

(LOBOTO is put into the back of a PSYCHONAUT van where BOYD and CRISPIN are sitting in restraints. RAZ and LILI just smile and wave goodbye as the van doors are closed. They then sneak one last kiss)

END


End file.
